


Up In Flames

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Danger, M/M, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>experimental 2-POV stream of consciousness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "flame" at [ds-snippets.](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com)

I should have known.

                                                                        I should have taken it as a sign.

The day we met, everything kept catching fire.

                                                                        My apartment building burned to ash.

I mean, we bonded while driving a flaming  
car, which was maybe some kind of, you  
know, prophecy.

                                                                        As it began, so it ends.  In flames.

Only I always thought it meant we could  
beat the odds and come up smiling.  Long  
as we were together.

                                                                       Ray took a bullet and came up smiling.  I suppose I  
                                                                       learned the wrong lesson from that day.  I believed that  
                                                                       together, we were invincible.

Pretty dumb of me, huh?  Still, I can’t be  
sorry.  Even if— _shit, oh God—_

                                                                       But nothing is permanent, as my father— _Ray!_

_Can’t breathe can’t fucking breathe gotta  
get out where’s Fraser—?_

                                                                       Blind with smoke, I force Ray to the floor; hear him choking  
                                                                       down slightly cleaner air.  But we can’t last—the smoke, the  
                                                                       falling timbers, the flames—

—closing in, we’re BBQ for sure, oh  
God, but at least Fraser’s with—

                                                                       No.  Not today.  Not Ray, damn it.  Not while there’s breath in my—

Fraser—Frase!  _Move!_ _Now!_

                                                                       Heat—blinding burning choking crashing smothering—

—can’t think just keep moving, come on Frase—

_From what I’ve tasted of desire/I hold with those who favor fire/  
                                                                       But if it had to perish twice—_

Fraser?  Fraser!  C’mon, buddy, you can—

                                                                       . . .

— _oh shit oh shit oh shit—_

                                                                       Pain, inside and out. . .but there’s cool air in my tortured lungs,  
                                                                       and I can hear. . .

No no no no no.  Not now, not after—Fraser!

                                                                       Ray.

Frase?

                                                                       Ray.  Soot-blackened, blistered red skin, wild eyes devouring me.                                                                         Alive.

Fucking bastard smiles up at me.

                                                                       We’re alive.  And when our eyes lock—

—something inside me—

                                                                       —something between us—

                                          —goes up in flames.


End file.
